Forever After
by darveyisforever
Summary: The birth of Louis' child, makes Donna and Harvey wonder. Do they wanna start a family?


_AN: I know I should be writing the third chapter of 'The Power Of Love', but this idea just came to me and I felt like writing it..so here we are. I wish something like this would happen in season 9, but I guess we will have to wait and see. I know there is a lot of Louis X Donna at the beginning...just read and wait! Established Darvey. _

_For everyone who is reading 'The Power Of Love': I am going on vacation for the next few weeks and I don't have wifi there and since I am usually writing these stories on my computer I won't be uploading (much). I hope I will find a way to upload a new chapter every now and then..if that doesn't work, I'll be back in a few weeks with new chapters!_

* * *

It is a hot july afternoon in NYC and they are glad to be working inside with functioning air-conditioning-systems. They just wrapped up one of the hardest cases they had in the past few months and Louis and Donna are sitting in his office, catching up a little bit.

"I get that, Donna, but-" Louis starts, but he is interupted by the ringing of his phone, "Sorry, this is Sheila, I have to answer."

"Yeah, go ahead." Donna says with a small smile. Things finally seem to work out for the better. The firm got back up on its' feet, Louis and Sheila are pregnant and things with her and Harvey are going as well as they possibly could. She has to admit that they had to overcome a few big, very big stones, especially in the beginning, but happiness seems to be a lot more in their cards lately.

"What?!" she can hear Louis practically scream in his phone, "Your water broke? But it isn't supposed to until next week!"

Donna gets up from her chair, her smile turned into a happy and (a little) amused grin. She can only imagine what Sheila is saying on the other side of the phone, but as far as she is concerned it's really funny. Louis and Sheila are both, well, something else and that's exactly why they fit so well.

"Call an ambulance, I will meet you at the hospital!" Louis exclaims, trying to stay as calm as possible, "I love you."

"Sheila...she is having the baby." he stutters, as if he is just now realizing what Sheila told him just a few seconds before.

"I guessed that much." Donna replies and rests her hand on his shoulder, "Do you want me to come with you?"

"I would like that." he says, the hint of a smile starts to form on his lips. He knows he could use somebody like Donna to help him calm his nerves - as far as that is even possible.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go!" Donna exclaims. She starts tagging him along by taking his hand and it's only when they exit his office that he realizes the urgency of his situation and starts running towards the elevators. When Donna arrives at the elevators just a few seconds after him, he is impatiently pressing the button.

Four minutes later they are finally sitting in a cab and Louis is still just as impatient as he was back at the firm with the elevators.

"Can I ask you something?" he asks suddenly and turns his head slightly to be able to look at Donna.

"Sure Louis, what is it?" Donna replies softly.

"Do you think I can pull this off?..I mean I have always dreamt of this day..but what if I-" Louis mumbles and bows his head, suddenly feeling a little ashamed of himself.

"Louis, look at me. Look at me!" Donna says, prompting him to look her in the eyes, "If anyone of us can pull this off at the moment, it's you, Louis. You have grown so much in the last few years and this baby is going to be so lucky to have you as a dad. You know you can do this." Louis nods slowly.

"You are probably right." he admits and an honest smile grows on his face, "Thank you, Donna."

"Of course I am. I am Donna." she replies with her usual confidence and his face litts up even more.

.

Everything happens really fast, as soon as they arrive at the hospital. Louis and Sheila disappear into the delivery room and Donna is stuck sitting in the waiting room, until Harvey, Katrina, Samantha and Alex arrive.

"Harvey." she says happily and practically jumps up from her chair to hug him. Even though she isn't one to broadcast her relationship and isn't a fan of PDA at work either, she doesn't really care about that right now.

"You okay?" he whispers into her ear, surprised by the for her rather untypcial behaviour. She quietly takes in the safety and warmth his embrace gives her, before answering.

"Yes..I just..missed you." she replies and places a short kiss on his lips, before turning around to greet the others.

Just a few hours later, a proud Louis comes out of the delivery room. He looks very exhausted, but despite that he seems to be glowing and all of them know in an instant that Louis has never been happier.

"I am a dad." he says, as if he still can't believe his dream finally became reality, "It's a boy!"

"Congratultions, Louis." Harvey replies and the others chime in. They follow him into the room, where Sheila is laying in the bed, holding the newborn in her arms.

"Hey guys." Sheila greets them with a smile. She carefully hands the baby to Louis and he begins to slowly rock him in his arms.

"Can I introduce him to you? This is Leo Harvey Litt." Louis says, being the proudest dad ever, when he looks up to his friends'.

"Sounds like a dope name." Harvey replies and he can feel his eyes slightly welling up with tears. Donna looks at him and she can't help but fall in love with him all over again in that moment. She hooks up their arms and turns around to be able to look at the baby again.

"Someone's turning into a softie, huh?" Alex teases Harvey.

"Shut up, Alex." Harvey says and watches Donna take the little Leo into her arms.

"He is beautiful guys, you really did a good job." Donna states quietly and starts playing with his little fingers. She searches for Harvey's eyes and they start communicating in a way that nobody else could or would ever understand. They can understand each other without using any words. It's always been one of the things that made their partnership so effective and special at the same time. He smiles and she smiles, too. They made a decision in that moment, right then and there.

As soon as they said goodbye to Louis and Sheila with the little Leo and their other friends, Donna and Harvey fall silent. Their arms are still linked and Donna starts playing with her hair, probably out of nervosity.

"So.." she says, when they exit the hospital.

"So.." he says and they are coming to a halt, "Are you sure about this?"

"Why? Are you not sure?" she asks, almost anxious. She blames it on the fact that Louis son was just born, but her hormones have been driving her a bit crazy lately.

"No. I am." Harvey replies softly, "I don't think I was ever as sure of something...aside from getting together with you."

"I love you, you know that?" she mumbles, wearing a big smile. He had grown so much in the last few years and she was incredibly proud of him. He has become the sweetest and most supportive boyfriend she ever had and she could feel herself fall even more in love with him with everyday that went by.

"I do. I love you, too." he answers and tilts his head slightly to be able to kiss her. Their lips meet for a short but still passionate kiss. Each other's touch still feels like a sensation on their skin, even after being together for almost a year.

"So we are doing this? We are trying to get pregnant?" Donna asks, when their lips part again.

"I guess we are." he replies, they are now both wearing the biggest grins on their face.

They were never the ones to follow the plan, when it came to their relationship. They slept together after working together for a year, than they continued to work together and became best friends. One year before the officially became a thing, they kissed. So, even though they aren't getting married nor are they planning to in the near future, they are trying to get pregnant. Little did they now, that Donna already is pregnant.


End file.
